


All At Once

by shyfoxes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainwashed Galra Soldier Shiro, Brainwashed Shiro, Captured Allura, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, Hunk shows up, Implied Relationships, Mentions of Sendak, Mentions of the other paladins - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Recovered Memories, Shallurazine, Shallurazine 2, Still Human Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/shyfoxes
Summary: Brainwashed Galra soldier Shiro is in charge of the captured Altean princess, Allura.Entry for Shallurazine 2!





	All At Once

The first time Allura had met Shirogane Takashi, she had been perplexed. He looked nothing like any Galra she had ever seen. He was too small, too furless, had no scales or fangs, or bright yellow eyes to even hint at his heritage. Allura had known that the Galra had often intermarried with other species, but for the life of her, she couldn’t understand Shirogane.

She eyed his metallic right arm. It thrummed with druid magic, dark and terrifying.

It probably wasn’t the best introduction either considering she asked him what was wrong with his ears.

His expression had been dumbfounded, reaching without thought to touch the soft, small curve of his ears as if he couldn’t understand what she had said. Then he had scowled and roughly grabbed Allura by her upper arm and forcefully escorted her to her cell.  

Before he left, he angrily muttered, “This is just how they are” under his breath.  

Shirogane had become little more than a babysitter after that.  

It had been Sendak’s goal to capture all the lions that the children from Earth had unlocked, incomplete at only four, before storming the Castle Ship and claiming the Black Lion for Zarkon. It would have been his crowning achievement to present the emperor with not only Voltron but the supposed dead princess of their greatest enemy.  

That was until Allura had ripped a door from its hinges, and barreled her way through hordes of drones. Then she threw Pidge and Keith into the Yellow Lion’s mouth with little more than their promise of saving her.  

In the beginning Allura had spit curses at Shirogane when her cell was opened. The strong fury of her fingers dug into Shirogane's armor as she hissed at him. Shirogane couldn’t overpower Allura, but he could outmaneuver her.  

He had restrained her, his face cold and calculating. But then he had told her plain and simple: “You will suffer more for resisting. Neither of us need do this if you cooperate. I do my job and you keep on living. Simple.”

Allura had hesitated to acquiesce. She was her father’s child, the daughter of the Red Paladin of Voltron. Fire and instinct breathed hard in her veins, sang that she should bare those dormant fangs itching within her jaws.

But she was also a Princess, a diplomat, and, unfortunately, a war general in training. She would wait. She agreed.

-

“Tell me, Shirogane,” Allura said. “Do you not wonder who you were before Zarkon ensl - took you in?”

Shirogane’s expression became perplexed. A vulnerable expression seemed to cross his face before it shuttered down again.

“He liberated me from his gladiator ring and saw worth in me. My only purpose is to serve Zarkon,” Shirogane intoned. “What matters before that?”

Allura frowned. “Don't you want to know where you came from? What your family is like?”

Shirogane hesitated, his Galran arm reaching for the keypad to Allura’s cell and missing. Allura took the food bowl into her hands, fiddling with the its rim.  

“I would give anything to see Altea again,” Allura told him. “The fields of juniberries, my father - how can you not be curious?”

“I - “ Shirogane started.  

For the barest moment Allura could see a flash of brown, rich and endless, before the Druid magic was claiming him again. His hand reached for the pad, expression blank and frosty even as his voice betrayed his face.  

“Finish your food. Lights go out in half an hour,” Shirogane said.  

Allura did not eat. But she did think to herself, what the hell was an hour?

-

“There is no way Altea had burning rocks falling from the sky,” Shirogane – no Shiro – said disbelief coloring his tone.  

Allura couldn’t help the sly grin that had come across her face. Allura didn’t know how many days may have passed since she had seen the traces of Shiro’s true self, but she had been deliberate in sharing her memories of Altea with him.  

Speaking about families and homes and traditions seemed to spark back pieces of Shiro. Whatever facade he had accumulated in living as a soldier for the Galra would melt away when he began coming to Allura’s cell. Outside of it, he was Shirogane, former Champion, low-ranking soldier under Commander Sendak. When he was alone with Allura, he was simply a man, only Shiro, enraptured with the tales of her former homeworld.  

“It’s very true,” Allura said.  

She crossed her ring and middle fingers and held them up as a show of truth. Shiro chuckled despite himself, surprising Allura. It was the first she had heard him sound so genuine and free. Allura put a hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back a smile. It was a sound Allura felt she would like getting used to, if only things had been different.

“What about your homeworld?” Allura prompted. “Surely you remember even a tiny bit of it?”

Shiro paused then, a look of pure concentration making its way to his face. Allura watched the druid magic flickering but said nothing. She didn’t think Shiro had even noticed.

“I think,” Shiro started. “I think I used to live near a - a - space...station?”

Shiro slid down to sit against the door to Allura’s cell. He propped up a leg and let his head fall back against the door. Shiro looked up at the ceiling, grasping at the bits of memory he could reach.  

“We once saw a ship launch while sitting around in the fields out there,” Shiro added.  

“We?” Allura asked, soft.

Shiro was silent for a long moment, probably unsure himself as he mulled it over. When he finally looked at Allura, she could see a ripple of brown appearing, longer than the last time. It suited him better, she decided.  

“My little brother and I,” Shiro finished.

-

It happened too suddenly for Allura to react. One moment she had managed to coax another memory out of Shiro, and then the next he was toppled over clutching his head. Allura rushed to his side, unsure if it was fine to touch and ultimately deciding maybe Shiro needed it. She laid one hand to the back of his human hand.

“Shiro?” Allura whispered.  

Shiro shook his head, a bead of sweat splashing to the floor. Allura fitted her fingers between his own, curling them towards his palm.

“Focus on my voice, try to drown out everything else,” Allura said.  

Shiro looked at her as if she were in a fog. His eyes searched over her face, unfocused and bleeding brown the longer he stared at her. Shiro mouthed her name, uncertain. Allura nodded to him, squeezing his hand.

“Come back,” Allura softly commanded.  

With a deep inhale, Shiro did as she asked. He squeezed her hand back.  

-

The time Shiro could have afforded to Allura was drastically cut in half. The most he had said on the matter was that Sendak needed all hands on deck.

Whenever he was turning to leave Allura alone, he now reached forward and squeezed her hand. It was always with a bit of initial hesitancy and then genuine conviction before he was striding away.  

Allura had managed to doze before an explosion had rocked Sendak’s ship. Allura flew from her mat, disoriented. She barely had time to rise to her feet before Shiro was barreling his way in. Another attack forced Allura to slam into Shiro, both knocked from their feet. He took hold of her upper arms, trying to steady her. He placed one arm protectively before her.

A large pair of jaws tore into Allura’s cell. The familiar underbite of the Yellow Lion greeted her, opening its great maw as Hunk stepped out, large bayard in hand.

“Don't worry, Princess! Keith already freed Red, I'm here for you,” Hunk said. His eyes settled on Shiro. “Aw crap.”

Behind Allura, Shiro froze. She looked over her shoulder at him, at the unreadable expression on his face. A tendril of fear coiled in Allura’s stomach. His hands dropped from her form, stepping back with a solemn look on his face.  

“Shiro?” Allura whispered.

The ticks stretched on too long. Hunk made an uneasy noise, audibly gulping.  

“Go, I'll try and create a distraction for you to make it easier to escape,” he said.  

“No!” Allura exclaimed. “You'll never make it out alive, not against Sendak.”

“But you will,” Shiro said.  

Allura growled, grabbing Shiro by his forearm and yanking. His eyes flew open, looking between her grip and his arm.

“You will come with us,” Allura said firmly. “I will not leave you.”

“Princess,” Shiro warned. " _Allura_."

“You deserve freedom. Come with me and I will make sure your memories are returned,” Allura pressed.  “That you will see your family again.”

Shiro felt Allura’s hand slide down to hold his own.  

“Please,” Allura whispered.  

Shiro sighed, looking over her shoulder at Hunk, at Allura’s cell. He squeezed her hand in his and agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the rocket launch in the fields is a reference to episode two of 5 CM Per Second, hinting that Shiro is from Tanegashima and lived near the Tanegashima Space Center.
> 
> I'm so excited to finally post this. At the word count messed me up a little because I REALLY wanted to go nuts about this, but I ended up making it :>. There was to be a scene with Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance on the ship helping to break Allura out, as well as the Red Lion. Then Shiro unlocked Black, and Allura and Shiro having a private moment on the castle-ship holding hands and being more intimate. 
> 
> I'll more than likely write those pieces later on :D. 
> 
> As always, thanks to the shallurazine mods for their hardwork ;v; they're so wonderful you don't even understand! I' grateful for them.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
